


He Said, He Also Said

by anniewhovian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tables are turned and Ian finds his world turned with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Said, He Also Said

Ian couldn’t stay. No matter how hard he tried, he knew that he’d always have to leave eventually. It was just how things were. He messed up and ran because there was never anything else to do. He was well versed in the sciences that came with writing goodbye letters, in the art of disappearing. 

He never expected the tables to turn.

“Luke?” Ian had been looking for him all day, finally checking their dorm. He was just… gone. No sign of the discarded hats and clothes that were normally left laying around, bunk as clean and blank as they day they moved in. Ian stopped, mouth agape, before he spied a single piece of paper on Luke’s cleaned desk. He walked quickly, snatching it up before reading.

_Ian,_

_I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I had to leave like this, I’m sorry I had to leave you behind. There’s a lot of things I’m sorry for._

_But I’m most sorry for falling in love with you._

_That sounds bad. I’m sorry. I just…. I promised myself I wouldn’t let anyone break my heart. But here you are, and here I am. Did you notice how I never dated anyone, while I was at Asagao? How I distanced myself from everyone in that aspect? I had good reason to, and it’s not just because I didn’t want to. Believe me, I wanted to._

_I’m in a relationship, Ian._

_I know what you’re thinking. “You never told us about this? Why didn’t you say anything?“ except with more cursing. And yeah, I’ve thought about it. But something held me back when I thought about telling you guys. I don’t know what it was, but it doesn’t really matter now. She loves me. And I love her. She’s kind, smart, caring._

_I just never meant to fall in love with you as well._

Ian had to sit down. His entire body was shaking, hands trembling so badly that he could barely read the paper. He took a deep breath, hands running through his hair as he tried to think. 

Luke couldn’t just be gone. He had to be somewhere. Maybe this was all and elaborate joke, some stupid prank… No. Luke wouldn’t do that. Ian slowed his breath, steadying his hands as he picked up the paper once again.

_She depends on me and I can’t let her down. I love her a lot Ian. But I love you as well. And I had to choose. You or her._

_I’m sorry._

The letter ended there. A million thoughts ran through Ian’s mind, but only one stood out clear enough for him to grab hold. 

He had to find Luke.

* * *

It didn’t take long to find Luke’s hometown online, a small village a couple hours south of Asagao, and the next thing Ian knew he was on the train, leaving Asagao to find his friend. He had a lot of time to think.

Ian had harbored a crush on Luke for a long, long time. He never realized Luke felt the same. Of course, that was Luke’s goal, but Ian still thought he would have been perceptive enough to notice if Luke returned the feelings. 

What was he going to tell Luke? Come back to Asagao, for sure. If Luke was uncomfortable around Ian they could switch dorms or something. Ian just knew he couldn’t let Luke just leave. 

He couldn’t.

* * *

An hour later Ian stumbled off the train, the long day catching up to him quickly. He had already hired a driver, slipping into the car that would deliver him to Luke’s door. As they got closer to the house, Ian’s heart beat sped up. Would Luke even let him in? Would Luke talk to him? The full force of Luke feeling the same way about him hadn’t hit yet, and Ian was still dazed to think that Luke liked him back. Maybe this had been a bad idea….

“Ian?” Luke cracked open the door, eyes red. If Ian wasn’t mistaken, it looked like Luke had been… crying.

“Luke, don’t you dare close that door. I was worried sick about you! What the hell did you think leaving Asagao would do? I can’t believe you-”

“She broke up with me.”

“I- what?” Ian’s spiel died on his lips, hand lowering from it’s pointing. Luke gave a watery smile, choking back a laugh as he wiped fresh tears from his eyes.

“I came back, and told her how I had fallen I love with you, but I had come back for her and she- she called me ‘disgusting’, Ian. She said there was no way I still loved her if I had fallen in love with someone else.” He gave a dry laugh, quickly turning in to a sob as Ian stared helplessly.

“Luke, I’m sor-” 

“Don’t say it. Oh god, don’t say it. I don’t… I don’t need your pity.” Ian watched as Luke forced away the tears, frowning before wrapping his arms around Luke, feeling as the latter straightened up before relaxing into the embrace.

“She doesn’t deserve you if she’s gonna leave you like that. What an asshole. I mean seriously, who the fuck does that?” Luke moved back, giving a small smile as Ian shook his head. It was a smile, and that was all Ian could hope for. 

“Ian, I’m so sor-”

“If I can’t say it, you can’t say it.” Ian gave Luke a stern look before laughing, glad to see that Luke seemed to be better already. They watched each other for a second, something seeming to change between them before Luke moved closer, breath hot near Ian’s face.

“Can I..”

“Please.” Ian gasped, the feeling of Luke’s mouth against his setting his nerves on fire. Maybe this wasn’t completely right, making out so soon after Luke’s breakup, but Ian couldn’t find the thought to care as he moved a hand to cup the sides of Luke’s face, his stubble scratchy and all too perfect.

They stayed the night at Luke’s, making plans to go straight back to Asagao the next morning. Luke worried about the rest of the club, finding them missing, but Ian just shook his head, a hand squeezing gently around Luke’s own as they began to drift off to sleep. 

Ian had the fleeting thought that maybe he should thank Luke’s ex-girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr has been angst fueled lately so if that interests you then don't be afraid to stop by! (just click here!!)  
>  Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
